


Hidden Message

by RuReadytoSing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Happy Birthday Noya, M/M, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: Yaku paints Noya's nails and doesn't forget to leave a little message for him to find later.





	

“You made me come all the way here for this?!” Yaku sighs, but sits down next to his boyfriend with a huff. Despite his complaint, he picks up the various bottles on the ground, examining each one carefully.

“You’re the best at this kinda stuff, Mori-chan!” Noya exclaims, bouncing in his bean bag chair.

Yaku’s face blooms red at the nickname. He still isn’t used to being called by his first name, and his lips tighten as he remembers all the nicknames he’s gone through. ‘Yaku-san’ had quickly changed to ‘Yaku-suke,’ then ‘Morisuke-san,’ and now ‘Mori-chan.’ At this point, he wasn’t sure which one was more embarrassing.

“I’ll let you pick the color, so don’t be mad, please?” Noya compromises, taking on a worried look. Yaku realizes his silence was mistaken for anger and he quickly smiles up at the other boy.

“Red,” Yaku smirks at Noya’s pout. “You said I could choose _any_ color.”

“Yeah, but-” Noya stops when he sees the two bottles in his boyfriend’s hands. _Red and black. That’s the color of-_ The Karasuno libero’s face blooms into the same color as the nail polish in Yaku’s right hand.

“Don’t complain if it doesn’t come out that well,” Yaku warns, taking a seat in front of the other libero. He carefully takes the other’s right hand and starts to file his nails, glaring at how long they are. “You’re supposed to take care of your health, which includes your nails!” he scolds, filing furiously.

“But I have you to do that for me,” Noya laughs and dodges the Nekoma libero’s half-hearted punch.

“You really should take better care of yourself, though,” Yaku whispers, gently wiping each of his fingers with a wet cloth.

“You really are like a mom, Morisuke,” Noya mutters, poking Yaku’s cheek with his left index finger.

 _Shit, shit shit._ He’d thought he was used to his boyfriend’s spontaneity, but he is still surprised whenever the other calls him by his full given name.

“Mori-chan?”

Yaku goes back to work on filing his boyfriend’s nails, ignoring the other libero’s soft giggles.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Why do I have to wear a blindfold?” Noya whines, but isn’t able to hide the excitement in his voice.

“You’re the one who said I should surprise you,” Yaku explains, setting the two chosen nail polishes next to him. He gently grabs Noya’s left hand, smirking when he feels the other twitch slightly.  He gently rubs circles into his palm, his smirk widening when he sees the other shiver.

“Morisuke, I-”

Yaku instantly stops, cursing himself for being so hasty. Noya’s whine turns into an excited laugh when he feels something cold being painted on his fingernails. _It’s just like him to subtly change the subject._

“How was school today?” Yaku asks, but his focus remains trained on his ten small art canvases.

“Super fun! The team held a surprise party for me after practice!” Noya exclaims, his hands twitching excitedly. Yaku’s grip on his boyfriend’s hand tightens right on time and he continues painting.

“Didn’t you find out about it a week ago?” Yaku asks, peeking up at the other boy. The blindfold is still securely covering the other’s face. The Nekoma libero leans over and grabs a different bottle of red nail polish, grinning as he reads the label. _Perfect._

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t fun!” Noya shouts again, his left hand flying up in the air.

“Mhm,” Yaku sticks his tongue out in concentration before realizing what he’s doing. He scowls, knowing exactly where he’d acquired that habit. “Don’t touch anything with your hand. It’s still drying,” he belatedly warns the other.

“Got it!” Noya answers, flapping his left hand up and down. Yaku holds back a chuckle at how ridiculous _and cute_ his boyfriend looks.

“Okay, I’m all done,” Yaku murmurs, looking down at his handiwork. He smiles; it had turned out a lot better than he’d anticipated, and he can’t help but feel a little proud.

“Can you take the blindfold off now?” Noya asks, flapping both of his arms. Yaku isn’t able to hold in a laugh as he walks over to stand behind the other libero. He’s about to untie the makeshift blindfold when he remembers something important.

He tries to calm his heart as he takes careful steps to stand in front of Noya.

“Mori-”

Hesitant lips meet surprised ones, but as always, Noya is quick to react and he gently grabs the back of Yaku’s head, careful not to mess up his nails.

“Happy Birthday Yuu,” Yaku whispers breathlessly as he finally pulls away. Noya’s smile is bright, and Yaku hastily removes his tie to reveal that Noya’s eyes are even brighter with unsuppressed joy.

~~~~~~~~~~

Next day…

“Noya-san, nice nails!” Tanaka’s the first to notice his perfectly manicured nails.

“Did you go to a salon with Yaku-san?” Ennoshita asks casually.

“Nah, Mo- Yaku-san painted them for me!” Noya shouts, proudly showing off his red nails with black tips.

“Woah, he could own his own nail salon!” Tanaka shouts, gently rubbing one of the nails. He squints down at it when he sees a small ‘I’ start to appear. “Hey, Noyassan, something-”

“Let’s start practice!” Daichi shouts, interrupting the second years. Tanaka looks like he’s contemplating something, but his face instantly changes into a determined look to match the others when he hears they’re practicing their receives today.

~~~~~~~~~~

After practice…

“Hey, Noyassan, your nails-”

“Woah, Noya-senpai, your nails are so cool!” Hinata’s shout echoes through the gym.

“Hinata-boke, he already-”

“I mean, they have a message written on them!” Hinata interrupts his partner, pointing excitedly at Noya’s right hand.

Noya looks down and sure enough, there are two letters and one symbol slowly appearing on his index, middle, and ring finger.

_‘I <3 U.’_

Noya’s blush makes everyone in the room burst out in joyous laughter.

“Ohh, you’re so loved~” Suga smirks teasingly.

“Awww, I wish my boyfriend would do that for me.” Kinoshita gives Narita a mischievous smile.

“How bold,” Tsukishima whispers, giving Yamaguchi a sideways glance. The pinch server looks slightly envious, so the blonde whispers a few words in his ear and is rewarded by a blush even stronger than Noya’s.

“How- What the hell?!” Noya shouts, waving his hands around wildly. He watches as the three symbols disappear. “Why…?”

“You know the nail polish I gave you yesterday?” Ennoshita smirks.

“Yeah?”

“It’s the type that changes color when heated. So whenever you touch your nails, they’ll turn pink-”

Noya stops listening at that point and he rubs at his three fingers. He jumps excitedly when the message reappears.

“Chikara, you’re the best!” he exclaims, before running out of the locker room with his phone in hand. As soon as he’s a safe distance away from the locker room, he sends a text message to his beloved.

~~~~~~~~~

Nekoma locker room, after practice…

Yaku buries his face in his hands, trying but failing to hide the blush that covers his whole body.

“Ooh, what happened now? Did your boyfriend like your present yesterday?” The all-knowing captain teases. Yaku ignores him and only buries himself further in his bubble of embarrassment.

His phone lays under his legs, lit up with a single message. _‘I <3 U too.’_


End file.
